The Institutes of Religion and Health propose to establish as a national demonstration project over a five-year period, twenty clinical branch affiliates in communities of the United States. These branches will be locally developed, organized and maintained with the support and participation of ethnic and socio-economic community groups, including church, community mental health, psychiatric and psychological, and other professional and business interests. Directors of the branches will be graduates of the training program of the Institutes, or will have had comparable alternative training. Measures of competence, administrative procedures and therapeutic policies will be subject to standards maintained by the Institutes and will be professionally assessed and evaluated. Branch costs will be divided into three categories: initial administration, preparation for 16 of 20 directorships (the expense of four of these in-service residencies being assumed by the Institutes) and pre-opening development. Funds from the National Institute of Mental Health are requested to finance this project with the purpose of demonstrating, with psychiatric and psychological consultation, a model capable of replication in additional communities to supply a needed supplementary resource in collaboration with existing community mental health facilities. An important emphasis in this project is its priority concern for diffusion utilization.